


Puzzles

by DemonSquipster



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Anatole also starts on the middle, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marvin starts on the middle, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Whiz doesn't like that, Whizzer also hates Anatole sometimes, Whizzer hates Marvin sometimes, Whizzer just likes puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Whizzer Brown just wants to find someone who knows the proper way to put together a puzzle. Is that too much for him to ask for?





	Puzzles

Whizzer pushed the middle pieces to his puzzle aside, and pulled the edge pieces closer to him and Marvin. He worked on the edge quietly, not minding what Marvin was doing. After he done with two sides of the edge, he looked over at Marvin to see how his sides of the edge was going. His side of the edge wasn't going at all. "MARVIN." Whizzer screeched. Marvin jumped a little, and looked over at Whizzer in terror. "You can't work on middle pieces first! Everyone knows that you work on the edge first and then the middle!" Marvin glared at Whizzer. "Whiz, you idiot, I thought something was wrong," he groaned. "There is something wrong. You're putting the puzzle together wrong." Marvin sighed, and sat back in his seat.

"Why don't you do it then?" Whizzer muttered under his breath, and continued putting the puzzle together. Marvin stood up, and walked off to the kitchen. He grabbed a can of soda, and walked back. He took a drink and watched Whizzer piece the part Marvin put together onto the edge - which Whizzer had now finished. Whizzer was serious about puzzles, which was something that amazed Marvin. He could actually sit here for hours on this. Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer, and rested his chin on Whizzer's head as he continued to watch Whizzer figure out pieces. Occasionally, Marvin would reach down and point to a piece, and tell Whizzer where it went, and Whizzer put it there. It took them some time, but they were fine with that. Marvin's legs ached a little after, but he had been too comfortable with Whizzer to complain.

At least Whizzer had found something to be passionate about. Though Marvin still couldn't figure out why he had to start on the edges rather than the middle. The end result was always the same, what was the difference? He wasn't going to waste his breath arguing with Whizzer about this. Though Whizzer was better at puzzles than him.. and racquetball.. and chess. It frustrated Marvin. Whizzer was better at mostly everything. Winning wasn't everything to him anymore. It still would have been nice to have been good at something that Whizzer wasn't, so he'd be able to stand tall and rub it in Whizzer's face instead of the other way around for once. They couldn't try and spar, because Whizzer would win. His lover would say it's due to the single class of karate he took, but Marvin says it's because Whizzer's faster on his feet than himself. 

Marvin went off to the bathroom for a few moments, and when he came back, he found he'd already been replaced as Whizzer started on another puzzle. "Marv, this is-" The blond next to him laughed. "Anatole Kuragin, at your service." Marvin scoffed softly, and went over to the table on the other side of Whizzer. "Anatole, have you finished the edge like I asked of you?" Whizzer didn't look up from his pieces. Marvin looked over at what Anatole was working on, and bit back a laugh. "I started on the middle-" Anatole confirmed, and Whizzer swiftly looked at the Russian. "Anatole, what the hell? Who starts on the middle??" Whizzer groaned in frustration. Marvin smirked at Anatole, even though it felt hypocritical. At least he wasn't the only one. "Wouldn't starting from the middle be easi-" Whizzer slammed his hand down on the table. "NO." Anatole sighed, and stood up. Marvin waved for Anatole to follow him. 

"Is he usually like that during puzzles?" Marvin nodded. "You can't simply start from the middle. Trust me. I tried it once." Four times. Not including the time just earlier. "Sorry." Marvin patted Anatole's shoulder, and showed him to the door. Shutting the door behind the man, he laughed a little. "Everyone knows to start from the middle? Everyone?" Marvin said, when he was finally back over to Whizzer. "Everyone in their right mind," Whizzer muttered under his breath. "A- that Russian guy seemed to be in his right mind." Whizzer laughed. "Marv, you'll find more intelligence from a rock." A small laugh escaped from Marvin. "Whiz, this isn't an Anatole roasting session." Whizzer always loved roasting sessions. He had Mendel roasting sessions with his tight-knit family, and he has Anatole roasting sessions with Fedya. Oh, right, Dolokhov, since that's what he preferred now. 

Marvin sat next to the defeated-looking Whizzer, who stared blankly at his unfinished puzzle. It felt a little nice that someone else put middle pieces together first, but it hurt him having to see Whizzer look so rejected. He reached up and put together the outer pieces that Anatole had discarded, before connecting it to Whizzer's edge. The middle pieces that Anatole had put together was now put to the side, as Marvin looked over at Whizzer. He didn't say anything, but he saw the silent thank you in his eyes. Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer, and pulled the taller man close to his chest. "You okay?" He rubbed Whizzer's shoulder softly, as Whizzer nodded. Whizzer was pouting; something Marvin knew well. Marv wasn't going to complain though. Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin back, and they sat like that for a while. Whizzer didn't want to move - his pouting had paid off. Marv wrapped his arm around Whizzer's head, to look at his watch. 5:30 pm. "Damn. Whiz, we have to go if we're going to meet Mendel and Trina at Delia's new restaurant." Whizzer let out a long sigh as Marvin swiftly let go and headed off towards their bedroom.

He didn't move at first; rather preferring to watch as Marvin walked away. He looked down at his watch, and finally decided to get up before Marvin got irritated. His pouting could wait until another time. Mendel would be pissed if either of them showed up mad. This was Delia's night to shine - it wasn't fair to her to steal the attention she rightfully deserved. So Whizzer stood up, and followed the path Marvin took to their bedroom. Everything would be alright for them now, he thought with a smile. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. At least the sight in his room was nice.


End file.
